Known machines of the type described above often comprise a gumming device located along the feed path and having one or more spray nozzles for spraying the object with adhesive.
Known machines of the type described above have the drawback of not being very versatile, and involving complicated adjustment and part changes in the event of a change in the size and/or type of container to which the object is applied. Moreover, the machines must be stopped frequently to remove fouling by the adhesive caused, for example, by off-target adhesive spray and/or the formation of so-called adhesive strands.
Machine stoppages to carry out the above jobs inevitably reduce the overall output rate of the machines.